A different kind of love
by LyraHikaru
Summary: When Joel finds an adaptive hybrid on the side of the road, he takes him in. When Joel begins to fall for the mysterious Ray, how will he protect him when THEY come for him? Joelay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ly here! So today, instead of posting the first chapter of Minecraft Daily, I'm posting this, a little Joelay(JoelXRay from Roosterteeth) story. I started shipping this about the time I started shipping Skylox and Merome. So yeah, enjoy and hope that I post Minecraft Daily later today. Byez!**

**Jazz: Ly!**

**Oh fuck. Luna help me!**

**Luna: Hell no! You deal with him!**

**Plez Luna, I fan!**

**Luna: No!**

**T-T**

Ray pov

I was running for my life through a dark forest. THEY were right behind me and my super speed was the only thing keeping me away from them. I launched myself up into a tree and held my breath. "Where did he go?!" The motorcycles came to a stop under my tree and they cut off. Feet crunched the fallen leaves that littered the ground. "They say that he likes to hide in trees if he feels threatened." I cursed under my breath, they knew my ways. I had to act fast if my plan was to work. My muscles tensed as their flashlights clicked on and searched the tree line. One of the beams shined into my eyes and I flinched. "Found 'em!" I jumped from the tree and onto one of the bikes and turned it on. "Hey!" I gunned the engine and took off through the trees, leaving the douchebags in the dust.

I finally reached the highway and began heading down the road. It was then that it hit me, literally. A black truck slammed into the bike and threw me into the ditch on the side of the road. I groaned and sat up. No broken bones, I had adapted them so they didn't break very easily but I was gonna have bruises all over my body. "Oh shit! Fuck! I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see a man slide down the ditch towards me. I went to stand up but my knees buckled under me. I felt strong arms catch me and hold me up. I looked up into dark brown eyes and felt my cheeks heat up. "You okay? You took quite a fall there." I nodded and winced slightly. "Other than a few bruises, I should be fine but I'm not so sure about my bike." We both looked over at the smoking motorcycle and the man's eyes widened. He grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me up the hill. He pulled me behind his truck as the bike exploded into a ball of flames. I flinched and buried my face in his shirt. I was terrified of fire and loud noises. I felt the stranger's hand run through my short wavy black hair as I clung to him. "Shhh...it's okay, shh..." I shivered and gasped when I felt myself get lifted up again and placed inside the truck. His arms pulled away from me as he started up the truck. He reached over my body and buckled the seatbelt. I felt the truck move forward and off we went, into the night.

Joel pov

I was driving home one night after a long day of work and I was exhausted. You know, when you work all day from 6 am to 11 pm? Dammit Gus, last time I let you and Burnie convince me to work late! I was so tired that I didn't notice the motorcycle until I hit it. I slammed on my brakes and cut off the engine. I quickly jumped out and looked down into the ditch where the bike and its rider had landed. I heard a loud groan and sighed in relief. Whoever that was is still alive. "Oh shit! Fuck! I'm so sorry!" I slid down the embankment and saw him. He was average height, looked Puerto Rican, short wavy black hair and glasses, he was wearing jeans, a jacket and sneakers. "You okay man, you took quite a fall there." He nodded. "Other than a few bruises, I should be fine." He went to stand up and his knees gave out on him. I snaked my arm around his waist and held him up. His dark brown eyes stared up at me. "But I'm not too sure about my bike." I looked over to see the smoking vehicle. My eyes widened at the sight of flames. I grabbed his arm and booked it up the hill. I pulled him behind my truck just before the bike exploded into a great ball of fire, no pun intended. I felt him flinch and bury his face into my shirt. I gently ran my fingers through his soft black curls and attempted to calm him down. "Shhh...it's okay, shhh..." I guess he's scared of fire or loud noises or maybe both. He shivered and I lifted him up. He gasped when I placed him into the truck and I released him long enough to climb in myself and to start the truck. The cops were bound to get here soon and I didn't really feel like explained why I hit this guy's motorcycle. I reached over him and buckled his seatbelt. I revved the engine and we started off down the highway, into the night.

**So yeah, first chapter. Do you guys like it? Do ya, do ya, do ya?**

**Jazz: Ly, just let them review it to find out.**

**Fine. If you guys want me to continue this, seeing that this is the fourth or fifth Joelay fic on here, we need more of this pairing on this site! I can leave this as a oneshot but I really want to expand on this idea. So yeah, review, fav, follow. I hope to continue this if you guys want me too. Byez! Luna! Get Fluffy out of the pantry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Back for chapter two! You guys asked so I deliver. ^_^ I have a little announcement at the end of this chapter so read all the way through. Enjoy!**

Ray

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. _Where am I?_ I groaned and felt around for my glasses. I found them and put them on and blinked a few times. The room I was in was white with a bed, dresser, desk and other bedroom stuff. There was a door to my left and two doors to my right. There was a knock on one of the doors and it opened to reveal the man from last night. A smile brightened up his face. "Oh good, you're awake." He entered the room and I got a better look at him. He was tall, taller than me by a few inches. His dark brown hair was somewhat spiked up in the front and his brown eyes were stunning. I blinked at him. "Yeah, I'm up uhh..." "Oh right, I'm Joel." Joel. Jooooeelllllll. "Joel? I'm Ray." He smiled. "Ray huh? I'm assuming that you're Puerto Rican right?" I nodded slowly, cautiously. I heard him chuckle. "Well then, come on Ray. Breakfast time." And with that, Joel turned and left me to my thoughts.

Joel

I sighed, wondering about the man that was currently asleep in the guest room of my apartment. Lucky for me, it was the weekend. The wreck was on the news this morning. The fire department had arrived before the fire got too out of hand. Police are looking for answers. Well I don't think they will find any. I stood up from the table and went to check on my guest. I knocked on the door and opened it, revelling to me that he was up. I smiled. "Ah good, your awake." I entered the room and I knew he was looking me over, trying to decide if I was a friend or foe. "Yeah, I'm up uhhh..." I chuckled slightly. "Joel." "Joel? I'm Ray." I smiled. "Ray huh? I'm assuming that you're Puerto Rican right?" He nodded slowly, almost cautiously. I chuckled at this. "Well then, come on Ray. Breakfast time." And with that I exited the room.

**I know! Short chapter! Expect the next few chapters to be a bit short and awkward. Sorry but this isn't where my focus is at the moment. It is on my SCMAnex story and MCD! at the moment. Just give me time, I'll make longer chapters eventually. Patience my friends, patience.**


End file.
